Say is it love?
by novella12nite
Summary: Collection of drabble one-shots FonXFemViper/Mammon. This couple needs some awareness. This unlikely pair could it possibly be love? Fon's kindness misunderstood easily by Mammon who will refuse to open up to him.
1. OverHeat

**A pairing that hasn't been recognized enough Fon x female Mammon/Viper. Number one reason why is probably because they are a crack couple. But now khr chap 372 came out perhaps it can be taken to account now eh? I would like to raise awareness to this couple. They're actually pretty cute and innocent if you think about it. Let's start off with the belief that Mammon's gender has been established as a girl. **

**~I own nothing!**

Overheated

It was a warm summer day, the air was crisp, the birds were singing and it ruined Viper's mood entirely. It was Luce suggestion to come outside for some fresh air. Having meetings in abandon taverns for the past few weeks, it was decided the strongest seven were now going to meet during the daytime.

Terrific.

Even in the burning sun hovering above Viper's head she refused to take off her hood or any other article of clothing she had on. It would only make her more… uncomfortable.

Despite the meetings that were well made and organized each member had wandered off doing their own thing.

The Lackey Skull was fetching water for the pregnant Luce, but got distracted by Lal Mirch who removed her uniform jacket due to the intensive heat. The Hitman Reborn then was punishing Skull for taking a long time fetching the water, Verde the lone scientist already built an indoor steel fort right in the middle of the forest. A "Go away" sign was on the door. Not like anyone would care what he would be doing there, however Viper was jealous how he found a way to stay indoors. Lastly there was Fon off in his own little world of crazies, doing his martial arts practice by the pond.

Viper stood under a tree. She was in earshot of the chaos before her. The only thing she was thinking about now were words to stay cool like: staying indoors, air conditioning, and cold hard cash. Soon the grass-surrounding Viper began to die off, the tree she was leaning against stiffened as the leaves collapsed to the ground. A cloud formed right above the dead spot Viper created, and slowly it began to snow. This was child's play for a first-class illusionist, but Viper herself wanted like everyone else: To beat the heat and to beat the boredom.

Viper took one breath and a puff of air that appeared was all the proof she needed that she had created winter in the summer.

Not far by, Fon was practicing new moves he stumbled upon learning from the Hitman Reborn. The sun was at his back but he was perspiring. He looked around and noticed how everyone was trying to cool off. A bit marveled how Viper made it snowed and Verde's steel fort, which he locked himself inside. Fon decided he too needed a break and took off his shirt. No need for it now with the weather like this he thought as he folded it neatly.

Viper watched without care of the surroundings that played out like a terrible comedy. However watching the martial artist remove his shirt sparked something. His bare chest was exposed and the light sweat against his back, glittered showers of diamonds. The refreshing bitter cold halted. Sun, burning, and heat it was all coming back. Flowing through her body her face. Viper was surrounded by snow and yet the sun was still passing though her illusions.

"Impossible…" Was the only word that escaped her mouth.

The snow the winter paradise she created, melted away and its original state was restored.

"Oh…? The snowing stopped." Fon said.

He approached Viper without care surprised how fast the illusion faded away like a dream.

"That's good, now the plants and flowers can grow." He said smiling.

Viper didn't respond the aura in the air was thinning and hostile, Fon didn't have to question his presence wasn't wanted and left quietly. What he didn't notice under the hood of the illusionist was the bright red flush she had across her face.

It was that day, Viper had added another thought to warm down the environment. (In case she was placed in freezing parts of the Earth.) It wasn't a proud thought to have, but it was a thought that worked rather _effectively _with her illusions.


	2. Valentine's Day Special: Pink

**The title immediately popped into my head. The ways to write it though were endless. Just wanted to put it out there before Heart's day ends. Please Enjoy!**

**~I own nothing!  
><strong>

Valentine's Day Special!

Pink

Fon noticed the certain things Viper was rather fond of. One, she loved money. Two, she was **obsessed** with money. Three, she enjoyed a good prank. Lastly four, her favorite color is pink.

The first three were typical of course. However not many people knew Viper was a girl, let alone her favorite color is pink.

How would he know?

-The little things he noticed of course. People would see Viper's content in greed as she fingered with wads of cash in her hands counting. But Fon would notice how elated and cute her face looked as she took another sip of strawberry milk from the tiny carton.

At the break of dawn the strongest seven will leave the meeting room going their separate ways. Fon would be walking one direction around the corner, a dark figure dressed in black from head to toe, would be seen around then hovering above the rooftops. He learned blink once and you'd think it was just a shadow turn your head for a moment and it would disappear as if it was nonexistent. Fon would stay back for a while longer watch the figure would reach out her hand to the pink sky. As if she was trying to grasp those colors, tracing them gently inbetween her fingers.

Fon had witnessed Viper's distress the first months the curse had taken its effects. Her anger would never have been displayed on her face, but in the destruction of her illusions. Spells of artificially made world disasters develop by a flick of a wrist were indeed, a power to fear. It was also the time where the strongest illusionist was also having an emotional breakdown. Throughout all the rubble, ashes, and damages Viper would cause to the environment and to herself, flowers would grow toward the end of the disasters strike. Eglantine Roses specifically, a flower that symbolized a wound in need of healing, its prickly leaves would sprout in small secretive places patching the wreckage and then fading into thin air. A rare and beautiful illusion Fon believed that Viper wasn't aware of herself that she was creating.

Yes it was the little things to notice that the color pink mesmerized Viper.

It was also the little things you had to notice that Viper mesmerized Fon.

**~End~**


	3. Take my hand

**Late update I know. But I assure you this was written instantly after khr chapter 373 (Fon vs. Mammon!) *Squeal of awesomeness! Could it be finally establish Mammon's a female? I can't tell. I feel like I'm Tsuna who can't understand the obvious facts Amano has placed in front of me.**

**~I own nothing **

Take my hand

**SPLASH!**

"Ah Viper so sorry! It wasn't my fault, Reborn and Collonello pushed me into the lake!" Skull said in a panicky voice.

Viper was drenched head to toe, the salty cold water was already soaked inside her boots and dripping off the sides of her hair. She was not a happy camper.

The color immediately disappeared from Skull's face as the tentacles appeared from thin air started wrapping around his neck.

"You will pay for this." Viper said in a low voice.

"GWAH! S-Somebody h-help!" Skull whimpered.

"What's going on down here?"

Viper turned around following the calm voice's direction Fon, had entered the scene. This ruined her mood more than the wet clothing. If the martial artist was not participating in a battle, he will make it his own job to correct the other's fighting techniques. She lost interest in revenge and dropped Skull to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Fon asked.

"No I'm not alright! That freak almost choked me to death!" Skull wailed.

Reborn and Collonello glared at Skull to shut his mouth. The meaningless argument from before had restarted and soon they were beating each other senselessly again. (Skull caught in the middle.) All Viper wanted to do now was to slip away and get a new change of dry clothes. A hand appeared in front of her face, she took it wordlessly and stood up.

"Are you alright Viper?" Fon asked.

"…"

"Here I have something."

Viper was still holding onto his hand, she wondered how long will it take for him to notice. Inside the palm of his hand it was warm and comforting. But it also made her own hand seem small and transparent, she felt like her hand was going to be crushed by him. Fon handed her a handkerchief and he smiled almost laughing, probably on how ridiculous she looked dripping wet. His bright smile, which taken her a bit back. She despised this man, yet she felt like she wanted to _return_ the gesture. All hell would break lose if she dared do that, if she dare took his hand...

"Are you alright Viper?" Fon asked.

Viper stared at the hand the voice that was connected to it, was far from the back of her mind until reality had settled in.

She smacked his hand aside.

"Stop pestering with other people's businesses." She said directing every possible power of hostility toward the Chinese martial artist.

Fon respectfully backed away, he stared at the angered illusionist not sure how to respond. Should he apologize?

Fantasma screeched at him. All animals adored Fon except ones that were loyal to Viper of course. She summoned the green frog to transform into a halo. Now hovering above the foolish men, she quickly flew off not looking back.

"What's with Viper kora?" Collonello questioned.

"I thought Viper was mad at me?" Skull asked.

Fon looked up at the sky smiling it took him a moment to realize someone else was watching him.

"Reborn something wrong?" He asked.

The hitman was looking at him funny, he waved his gun in the air like it was nothing.

"No perhaps it was just my imagination, or someone else's." Reborn murmured softly for no one to hear.

"Oi why would you offer help to Viper anyway? I was the one being suffocated!" Skull cried.

"A lady should always be treated respectfully." Fon answered without hesitating.

"Wait Viper is a woman?" Skull shouted in shock.

**~End~**

**Thanks for all the support guys! :D gege quarban Toaneo07 Ver2.0 momofletti and Nowcalledbiff **

**Anonymous reviewers: ii and thank you Minchan for your advice.**

**My take on Viper she is a very self-conscious illusionist. She is very paranoid and does not know how to react to kindness. (Like Chrome a bit right? Probably why Mammon gives Chrome advice: she's a reflection of herself.)**

**Fon of course is sweet and kind**, he doesn't want to be anybody's enemy.** But like Reborn and all the others before the curse, I believe he is also young and naive when he first joins the Arcobaleno group.  
><strong>


	4. Unknown

Unknown

Within the time frame of a millisecond he arrived just in time. Fon wasn't one to start a fight but something deep inside snapped. When he found out where Viper was going, and what Verde was planning. He couldn't pull away the contact of his fist with the scientist's face.

"Interesting information indeed, if only if she would reveal her true identity to me…" Verde mumbled before passing out twitching on the floor.

Sick, heartless, man. Has no regard to human life! Fon's thoughts raged racking up his mind.

The lab was a mess. It appeared that there was a struggle for whatever went down. Shreds of paper scatted on the floor were mixed with the broken beakers of chemicals that were bursting into small flames.

Fon found Viper curled up on the floor. He kneeled down slowly and gently tried to wake her up. That was a big mistake. She screamed a non-human shrilling sound. Hands wrapped around her stomach and the floor's instability increased.

"Viper I-its only me!" Fon shouted trying to take hold of her.

She stopped point blank, slowly returning to reality. It took time to register her surroundings and who was yelling directly at her. His grip was tight really painful and very aggressive. Viper is physically weak, and panic through a nervous breakdown. It took just another moment for her to see the level of his soft eyes that reflected shocking fear back to her.

"F-Fon." She identified.

He loosened his grip but was unsure of releasing her. It pained him so much because he knew eventually he would have to tear away from that gaze.

She stared back at him a bit at curious, what was he thinking of her now? Clearly this was not the reaction she expected from him, or the scientist who forced it, or anybody ever. The world was pristine clear, too clear perhaps, that it only gave more confusion then clarity. She preferred blurry muddy eyesight over this. She gave Fon a knowing glance, clearly he'll be the only living soul to see her in such a state. She would give up her entire life if she was to ever give away herself like this again.

She turned away from him and lifted her hood back on her head.

**~End~**


End file.
